More Trouble Than it's Worth
by The-Hobbit-Fanciers
Summary: Three girls are dropped into earth. WAIT!!!! NOT A REAL MARY-SUE! They turn into Hobbits! They figure 'Hey, we're Mary-Sue's, everyone's gotta love us, right?' Things don't go as they had originally planned.
1. Default Chapter

**Here, here, here, is the first chapter of many more, that we, The Hobbit Fanciers are doing. First story together, so, have fun and read it! Please…. Pweeeeaaassseee? Ok, good, bye!**

**~Hoshiko, Purple Monkey, and the ever so insane, I-Love-Hobbits! **

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

'OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!' Colleen's best friend Megan cuffed her on the head. 

'SHUT UP!' 

The plane they were on was plummeting towards the earth. Colleen hugged her laptop to her, and Megan did the same with a copy of 'The Lord of the Rings' with her "beloved" Frodo on the front, while their other friend Susan clung to her picture of Sam. 

            'You guy's are my best friends!' she whined. 

            'What race do you call?' Colleen screamed, and they all cried in unison 'hobbit' before hitting the ground, when their world turned black. 

            Then next thing Colleen knew was that she was lying on a soft bed. She groaned, and rubbed her eyes. What had just happened? Was she dead? 

            'What just happened? Tell me I'm on my bed, with my mom poking my side for me to get up.' 

            She was surprised to hear a voice next to her, and she braved the chance of cracking open her eye. It was slightly blurry, and she shut her eye quickly. 

            'You're just waking up.' The voice said. 'Estella, are you feeling all right?' it was a woman's voice, and she sounded worried. Colleen almost laughed at the name Estella, and shook her head. 

            'You're misunderstanding me, ma'am, my name's Colleen, not Estella.' She said, and the woman laughed. 

            'Now don't go trying to fool me, I know you when I see you.'  She replied, and Colleen opened her eyes all the way. Who she saw almost made her scream. 

'Who the hell are you?!' she exclaimed, and the woman laughed. 

            'Now stop playing games, Estella, and come have some breakfast, hurry now, I need some help with the plates.' She said, and left. Colleen looked around frantically, trying to find a mirror. She found one at the other end of the room, and ran up to it. She looked, and found that it was her face, and her body, well, not her hair. It was curlier than normal, and when she looked down she whined. Her feet were HUGE, and hairy. 

            'HOLY CRAP!' she screamed, and covered her mouth. Where had those words come from? They definitely were not English. Now, you would think she would have thought her wildest dreams had come true. She was a 'hobbit fancier' and obsessor of Lord of the Rings. In fact, her two best friends were also hobbit fanciers, and they all had made shirts proclaiming it. Her friend Susan had even cut her hair off so it would be hobbit style. She wrote fan fiction, which in her mind put her in the world of Middle-earth. Obsessed? Yes. Did she care? Nope. But now was a different story. 

            'Tell me this is a dream. A wonderful dream that I will WAKE UP FROM any moment!' she called towards herself, and when nothing happened she hung her shoulders, and shook her head. 'Ok, so… I'm a hobbit… named Estella… cool.' 

'Get up…' a voice called to Susan. She shook her head, and turned in the bed, putting her hand over her ear. 

'Go away…' she said, and the person poked her in the side. 

'Ow!' Susan cried, and sat up. 'What?' she asked, and gasped when she saw who was standing there. There was a guy that was staring at her, smiling. 

'Mom wants you to get up.' He said, and she shook her head. 

'Your mom, maybe. Who the heck are you?' she asked, and the boy laughed. 

'You are funny, Rose. It's me, Nick.' He said, and Susan cocked an eyebrow. 

'Wilkinson?' she asked, and he shook his head. 

'You know, Nick, you're brother. Your younger brother?' 

'But… I'm the youngest,' she said, and Nick nodded slowly. 

'Riiiight… well, I'm going to get breakfast, join us if you'd like.' He said, and left. Susan looked down in thought. 

'WHOAH!!!' she cried out, seeing her feet they were really big and wooly. 'That's messed!' she said poking her foot. It hurt- well, this wasn't a dream. She shook her head, and looked around the room, eyes meeting a mirror. 'What happened to my haircut?' she said, she had just had it done a week before. Her hair was now long, and curlier then it had been. She still looked the same, though. 

'Duuuuuude… am I going insane or what?' 

Megan reached awkwardly for her glasses. She wasn't wearing them, she could feel it, but she couldn't find them with her hand. She opened her eye slightly, and was surprised to see she could see perfectly fine. She searched for them on her face, just to make sure, but there was nothing there. 

'Wow… the worlds so clear!' she said, and sat up. She was laying in her room- but it wasn't her room. It was different, and made of wood rather than the white walls she was used to. She sat up, and looked around, panicking. Where was she, why was she here? 

'Daisy Gamgee!' a voice said, and she jumped. 'Time to get yourself around, you promised Samwise you'd help him today!' it was a man. She didn't answer back, and a man's head popped in.

'Daisy, come along, he's almost ready to go.' He said. Maybe Megan was dreaming… he looked like the Gaffer. 

'Uh… sorry.' She said, and the old man smiled. 

'Not a problem, I know you're not used to getting up this early.' He said. 'Hurry.' He then left Megan there, who shook her head as if to get out a strange thought. 

'Daisy?' she asked herself, and started thinking. 'Daisy… Gamgee? Sam's sister… me… Sam's sister? I've spent waaaaay too much time with Susan, I'm dreaming about Sam now.' Well, anyways, what's better than a dream about being in the Shire? She got dressed, and as she hooked some hair behind her ear, she could feel the point on them. 

'Cooool, ears and all.' She said, and when she walked out into the dining-room, she was met by the Gaffer and Sam. 

'Ready to go to Mr. Frodo's?' Sam said, and Megan nodded eagerly. Frodo… mmmmm…. She loved Frodo. Sam let her out the door after he grabbed his tools and her a pair of gloves. It wasn't a long walk out to Bag End, but she started up a conversation; she wanted to know what time it was; before or after the War of the Ring. 

'So… Sam…' she said, and he glanced at her. 

'Yes?' 

'How have you been?' she asked, and he shrugged. 

'Fine.' 

'Done anything different lately?' 

'No, just gardening.' Sam said, and she nodded. 

'All right…' she said, and she should have known it was before the War of the Ring. Sam was still living at home. They now arrived at Bag End, and Megan nodded. It looked like it had in the movie. When they arrived Frodo who had been reading a book on his doorstep greeted them. He smiled when he saw them, and Megan flushed a bright red. 

'Hello, Sam! Daisy, come to help today?' Frodo asked, and she grew even redder. 

'Yeah.' She said, voice coming out in a squeak. 

'That's nice of you.' Frodo said. 'Before you start, would you like some breakfast?' he asked, but as Sam was going to say no thank you, Megan nodded. 

'Yes!' she said, and practically dragged Sam inside. 

'Daisy, are you feeling all right?' Sam asked, and Megan nodded. 

'Yes, I'm feeling wonderful.' She said, and they sat down. 

Well, as for Susan and Colleen- they weren't as happy as Megan. After they cautiously ate with their 'family's' they decided to go and explore. As they were walking through Hobbiton, they spotted each other, and both squealed. 

'Susan!' 

'Hoshiko!' 

'Hoshiko!' Colleen finished their normal greeting with a smile. 'Susan, how'd you get here?' she asked, and Susan shook her head. 

'I dunno!' Susan said, and looked around. 'I just woke up here!' she said, and noticed the hobbits staring at them. 'Colleen… they're looking at us… oddly.' She said, pointing. Colleen simply smiled, and put her arm around Susan's shoulder. 

'Well, of course we woke up here, we've lived here all our lives!' she said, and pulled Susan to the edge of a the woods.

'Smooth Colleen, smooth.' Susan said, rolling her eyes. 

'I've got skills like that.' Colleen said, content with herself. 'Ok, what's the last thing you remember?' 

'Umm… we were falling to the ground in a plane, and screaming hobbit.' Susan said, Colleen nodded. 

'Are we dreaming?' she asked, and poked Susan in the shoulder. 

'Owww…' Susan moaned, rubbing her arm. 

'Dude… we are not dreaming…' Colleen said. 

'Can I poke you now?' 

'No.' 

'Please?' 

'… Fine…' Colleen said, and Susan poked her five times. After a moment Colleen threw Susan's hand off of her. 'Ok! Enough.' 

'Fine. So, what are they calling you?' Susan asked, and Colleen rubbed her temples. 

'Estella,' she said, and Susan laughed. 

'Ha! I'm Rose!' she said, and Colleen looked up. 

'Rose what?' 

'Um… Cotton…' she suddenly shrieked, and started bouncing. 'Sam marries Rose Cotton!!!' she cried, and someone on the street gave her an odd look. They were used to it, so they paid the traveling hobbit no attention. 

'Calm thy self, Susan!' Colleen said, putting a hand up. 'We want to… blend with the other hobbits, not have them proclaim us insane!' she said, but couldn't surpress her happiness any longer. She started laughing, and couldn't stop for a while, until Susan mentioned their other friend. 

'Hey, you think Megan's here too?' she asked, and Colleen shrugged. 

'Probably.' She said, and looked back into the market place. 'Where would she be?' 

'Do you have to ask?' 

'No, not really.' 

'Right. Where's Bag End?' 

'That way.' 

Megan was chatting happily with Frodo, learning all the information she already knew about him from him. It was rather unnerving to Sam; his sister never talked this much. She was in mid-sentence, when she suddenly stopped, and just sat there, looking at Frodo. 

'Daisy, are you all right?' Frodo asked, and she nodded slowly. 

'Y-yes… I'm fine…' she said. It had hit her like a ton of bricks. Memories had suddenly flooded into her mind, and she remembered being Daisy Gamgee, when Daisy had offered to come with Sam today, when she had first learned to sew- all of it suddenly came back to her. She shook it off, though, and smiled. 'Yeah… I'm all right.' 

When everyone had finished with breakfast, Sam and Megan had gone outside to work in the gardens. It was a lovely September day, and the sun was perfectly warm, yet not too hot. It was in the middle of the day, when they were taking a break, did Megan hear the voices of two familiar people. 

'Megan!' the first one called, and Megan turned to find Colleen and Susan running towards her. Both were absolutely beaming. When they came up to her, they started pulling her off to the other side of the house, but got a little sidetracked. 

Susan suddenly stopped, and stared, a really weird look on her face. 

'S… s…. sa…' she mumbled, and Megan and Colleen hit their heads in unison. 

'Oh my God.' 

'She found him.' Susan was at the moment looking at Sam like she was an idiot. She then got a hold of herself… well, enough to talk, anyway. 

'Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmm…' she muttered, and watched the hobbit who was talking with Frodo. 'He- he's sitting right in front of me…' she said, and when he looked up and smiled at her she turned as red as a cherry. She hardly moved as Megan and Colleen shoved her over to the other side off the hobbit-hole. 

'You're gaping…' Megan said, and Susan shook her head. 

'So, what did you do when you first looked at Frodo?' she asked, and Megan looked down. 'See? Ha! I'm not the weird one!' 

'I really don't understand you two.' Colleen said, and shook her head. 'We're in another world, and you're watching hobbit-guys. Megan, who are you?' 

'I'm Megan… your best friend…' she said, and Colleen dropped her head. 

'No, I mean, what have they been calling you?' 

'Oh! Daisy Gamgee!' she said, and Susan opened her mouth.

'What?! I wanna be Sam's sister!' she said, and Colleen practically whined the next part. 

'You're Rose Cotton! You _marry Sam, remember?'_

'Oh yeah…' 

'Who are you?' Megan asked Colleen and she shrugged. 

'Estella… Bolger, I think.' Colleen said, and Megan laughed. 'What?' 

'You're… oh, never mind…' She said, and Colleen shook her head. 

'Why me….? Why am I the one who doesn't know things?' she said to the sky, and Susan shrugged. 

'Because you're weird.' She said, and Colleen laughed. 

'I know, you don't have to tell me. So, we were sucked into Middle-earth after a plane crash that we should be dead from…' 

'And that we caused.' Megan pointed out, and Colleen shook her head. 

'Why Susan? Why did you have to make me laugh?' she said. She had been laughing in the cockpit too hard, and had accidentally hit the pilot in the back of the head, and he had blacked out- there was no co-pilot, and none of them knew how to fly a plane. 

'Oh, so now it's my fault!' Susan said, but Megan put up her hands. 

'No, it's no one's fault.' She glanced at Colleen, 'what are we going to do?' 

'Like all Mary-sues do.' Colleen proclaimed, and Megan and Susan inclined their heads. 'Well, how about we don't do what all Mary-Sues do. Let's… try to fit it, and not attract attention, being neither perfect, nor graceful, as I know none of us really are.' Megan hit her head, and Susan nodded. 

'We know.' She said, there had been many times in their old world where none proved either. 

'And not drool over the hobbits.' Megan added, and Susan pouted. 

'Well fine.' 

'What day's today, any one know?' 

'Oh! I do, Frodo told me. It's… twenty first of September.' Megan said triumphantly, and as the other two started back to the front of the house, Colleen stopped them by putting up her hand. 

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah…'

'Guys… Frodo and the others leave in two days.' 


	2. Well we can't Let them Go Alone!

**Sorry, we have all the characters laid out, with Middle-earth equivalents and everything. No one will be added, I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews, though, kudos to you! **

**~Hoshiko, PM, and ILH**

            They walked back to the front of the hobbit-hole, where Sam and Frodo we're still sitting. When they approached the others, the two male-hobbits stood up, and smiled. Susan and Megan giggled while Colleen shook her head, smiling. She had to admit- Frodo was cute, but she had another hobbit in mind. 

'Me and Mr. Frodo are going to the pub, would you like to come, Rose, Daisy, Estella?' Sam said, and Susan was about to answer when the same thing that had happened to Megan happened to her. She suddenly had memories about Rose Cotton- when she was born; the way Sam had been looking at her recently, all of it just flooded back. 

'Rose?' Sam said, and she smiled at him. 

'I-I'm fine…' she said, and nodded. 'Yes, of course, I promised my mother I would help with her in the pub anyway.' She said, and Sam smiled. 

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Frodo asked, and they started walking down the path. They reached the Green Dragon in good time, and when they went in, Susan was pulled in by her mother, and told to dry some dishes. She did so, as not to start a fuss, but still stared at Sam, which was ok, Sam was staring back. She giggled every once and a while, while he had a small smile on his face. 

'That's right Susan, just keep flirting, we all know you want him.' Colleen said, while Megan looked at Frodo. 'I swear, I'm surrounded.' She said, and took a sip of the ale Frodo had given her. 'Mmm… hobbit ale…' 

'Alcoholic.' 

'Frodo-holic.' 

'So?' Megan said, as the door opened. Both their heads turned, and Colleen's mouth practically dropped down onto the ground. 

'Merry…' she said in a hobbit-accent, stars in her eyes. 

'Merry-holic.' 

'Hey… I own Merry.' 

'Why don't you tell him that?' 

'Because I'm drunk not insane.' 

'You're not drunk.'

'I know.' Megan rolled her eyes. Merry and Pippin took the table next to theirs, and Colleen stared at Merry for practically an hour. In this hour Pippin and Merry had a few ales, and before they knew it, were helping each other onto the table. Colleen saw this, and tugged at Megan's dress. 

'Megan, they're going to do the song!' she said, and Megan jumped up. 

'They are?' 

'Yeah!' 

'Let's join 'em!' 

'All right, just let Pippin say his part.' Colleen said, and they both ran over to the table. 

'One, two, ready go!' Pippin said, and they started off on their song. 

_Hey! Ho! To the pub I go_

_To heal my heart, and drown my woe _

_Rain may fall, and wind may blow,_

_But there still be- many miles to go!_

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain_

_And the stream that leaps from hill to plain_

_But better than rain or rippling brook_

_Is a mug of beer inside this Took! _

Colleen and Megan went into a fit of giggles while Merry and Pippin were working their way off the table, and when Merry saw Colleen he smiled.

'Hello, Estella!' he said, and Colleen smiled back. 

'Hello Meriadoc.' She said. Outside she looked as if she was perfectly calm, as if she had done this a thousand of times before, but on the inside her heart was racing, and she wanted to squeal. 

'Lovely to see you!' Merry said, and kissed her on the cheek. She turned a beet red, and when Merry turned towards Pippin she dragged Megan out side. 

'He- he- he…' she started, but suddenly started hyperventilating.

'Calm down Hoshiko!' she said, and Colleen took a few deep breaths. After a moment Colleen regained control of her breath. 

'He kissed me! He kissed me on the cheek!' Colleen squealed, and, would you know it? Fainted. 

'Hoshiko?' Megan said, and poked Colleen's shoulder. 'Hoooossshiiiikoooo…' she said, and Colleen made no response. 'No way, I am not carrying her.' Megan said, and stepped over her friend, back into the pub. 

'Merry' she called in and the hobbit looked up. 'Can you help me?' Merry nodded and stood. 

'What is it, Daisy?' he asked, and she pointed at Colleen. 

'She fainted, and I'm not lifting her.' 

'How'd she faint?' 

'Uhhh… Too much ale?' 

'Really, never happened to me.' He said, and shrugged, picking her up. He carried her to her house, which wasn't ver far away, and when her dad took her he made his way back to the pub, where Pippin was waiting for him. 

'Carry Estella home?' he asked, and Merry nodded. 

'Yeah, she had fainted.' 

'Oh, is that all?' 

'Yes.' 

'So, you don't… like her?' 

'She's a nice girl.'

'Oh.' 

Susan yawned and sat down on her bed. She liked her new life. Most the hobbits liked her, and flirted, especially Sam. Yes, this was much better than her previous world. She lay down to sleep, and was out in no time. 

Megan turned from the Bolger home and started her way back to her house. When she reached her house she went straight into her bedroom, hardly noticing the fact that her new brother wasn't there. 

Colleen woke up the next day, stretched in her bed and buried her face in her pillow. 

'Merry kissed me…' she said and giggled. As she sat up she could remember all the things that had happened to her as Estella, the way the same thing had happened with Megan and Susan. 'Whoa… that's so cool…' she said, stood up, got dressed, helped with breakfast and went to find Megan and Susan. It didn't take long; they were right at her door, ready to knock. She smiled, but her mood changed when she saw their faces. 

'What's wrong?' she asked. 

'Sam's disappeared.' Susan said, and Megan nodded. 

'And so has Frodo.' Megan said, and Colleen looked down in thought. 'They've left all ready!' 

'And I had just met Sam!' Susan whined. Colleen shook her head at the comment, but got an idea. 

'Let's go with them.' she said, and Megan nodded. 

'Yeah, that way we can be part of the Fellowship, they always let the Mary-Sue's join!' 

'But what if we get hurt?' Susan said, and Megan shook her head. 

'But we won't! A Marry-sue never gets hurt- well, except for the one in Colleen's story.' She said, and Susan gulped. 

'Yeah, but remember, I'm weird.' Colleen said. 'Come on, it'll be fun!' 

'Yeah, come on Susan, we're going to see the elves!' Megan added, and the whole group squealed in unison. They absolutely loved this. 

'All right, meet me back here after dark, and put some pants on- unless you want to travel in a dress.' Colleen said, and the others nodded. 'See you later.' 

All three of them couldn't wait for that night, and were rather fidgety all day. When it finally did come, Estella's parents had gone to the pub, and she was getting her pack ready, packing food and other things they would need. She got into her brother's clothing and picked out a pair of pants, shirt, vest, and jacket that fit her, and when she opened her door she again found Megan and Susan waiting. 

'Ready?' she said, and they both nodded. 

'Ready.' 

'Let's go, then.' Colleen said, and they walked down the path, to Buckleberry Ferry. They arrived there early in the morning, and all plopped down, exhausted. 

'I didn't know it was that far away.' Susan breathed, and Megan shook her head. 

'We can't rest yet… need fire wood for fire…' 

'How do we know they've been here?' 

'The Ferry's still there.'

'Oh.' 

'Are we going to get firewood or not?' Colleen asked, and they all nodded, getting up, and getting a small faggot of wood each. While she tried to figure out how to start a fire, Megan and Susan looked around for the hobbits. 

'When are they coming?' 

'Probably not until tonight.' 

'Why?'

'It took them more than a day to travel, I read.' 

'Oh.' 

'When's the fire ready?'

            'Now.' Colleen said, and the two other girls rushed over to the fire. It grew quickly once more wood was added, and the girls were warm. While they waited, they found another smaller Ferry next to the large one they knew the other hobbits were going to use. They didn't want to mess up the story too much with their presence, so they decided to let the others go first. 

            They waited out the day, and when darkness finally fell, they put out their fire quickly, rapping their cloaks around them. They waited for three hours, until they could finally hear the clanking of Sam's pot's. 

            The three jumped up, and watched the scene in front of them. 

            'Run Frodo, run!' Merry screamed along with Sam and Pippin. Frodo soon came racing down the dock, and jumped on the ferry just in time. The black rider following stopped, shrieked, and turned his horse around. 

'Frodo…' Megan whispered, and they watched the Ferry float down the river. 

'Where's the nearest crossing?' Frodo asked, they could still hear him faintly.

'Brandywine bridge, twenty miles!' Merry answered, Colleen reciting it with him. The girls waited until all four hobbits were turned around to jump out of their hiding place, and start for their smaller ferry. They didn't expect what came next, though. 

A black rider suddenly jumped out in front of them, blocking their way. All three girls screamed, and while Megan and Susan could make it around, Colleen couldn't. 

'Colleen, come on!' Megan screamed, and Colleen faked her way right, and bolted left. The three girls then sprinted to the smaller ferry, and took off in it. 

'That wasn't supposed to happen!' Susan said, and Colleen shook her head. 

'No, it wasn't…' she breathed. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought it would have been. 

The girls rode the ferry, following close behind Frodo and the rests' one, and reached the Brandywine bridge early in the morning. It was still very dark, and when they got off, they could see an outline of Bree not too far ahead. It was pouring rain now, and they ran to the gates, catching their breath when they got there. 

'Who should knock?' Susan asked, and Megan shoved her forward. 

'You knock.' She said, and Susan shook her head. 

'No way, I'm not doing it.'

'Well don't look at me.'

'I try not to.'

'Hey!' They were starting to bug each other, and Colleen put out her hands. 

'All right, all right, I'll do it!' she said, and the two stopped. She reached up for the lower knocker, and they were immediately greeted by the gate keeper. 

'I just sat down!' they heard him say as he opened the bigger window. 'More 'obbits? And what do you three want?' 

'We're part of the company that just passed through.' Colleen said, and the man nodded. 

'Oh, all right, come on in.' he said, and opened the gate. The three hobbits hurried through the streets, men pushing them aside. 

'I feel short…' Megan said, and Susan sighed. 

'Not much of a difference for me…' she said, and they found the sign that said 'The Prancing Pony.' When they walked in they could see the other four hobbits sitting at an inner table, not really talking, until Sam pointed to the corner. Frodo looked where he was pointing, and stopped Barliman. Colleen and the others took a deep breath, and walked over to the table. 


	3. As Long as the Ponies Don't Prance

**Another chapter! I'm so happy we have reviewers! I love you all… well… I like you all a lot! Lol! Bye!**

**~Hoshiko, PM, ILH**

As Long as the Pony's Don't Prance

'Estella?' Merry choked on his pint of ale. 'Where did you three come from?' he asked, as Colleen sat next to him, Megan wedged between Frodo and Sam, while Susan took a seat at the edge of the table near Sam. 

'You know, the strangest thing happened to us.' Colleen said, and looked worried. 'We were chased by a gigantic rider in black onto the smaller Ferry!' she said, and the men of the table glanced at each other. 

'Are you all right?' Frodo asked, and Megan nodded. 

'Oh, yes, we're fine, just a little shook up.' She said, and to her surprise Sam hugged her. Susan grew red with jealousy, and Colleen held back laughter. She soon stopped, though, when they heard Pippin's voice ring out loud and clear through the bustle of men. 

'Sure I know a Baggins, he's over there! Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side…' he said, and kept going on. Colleen groaned, while Megan rolled her eyes, and Susan shook her head. 

'Pippin!' Frodo cried, and jumped up, running over to his younger cousin. When he got over to the bar he tripped, and the ring fell out of his hand, and onto his finger. He disappeared from view. Everyone jumped up in surprise, even the three hobbit-lasses. Even if they did know what happened, it looked so strange in real life. They saw the man in the corner jump up too, search frantically under tables, and after a moment pull Frodo from underneath one of them. Pippin by now had come back over to the table, head hung low. 

'Pippin!' Merry scolded his younger cousin, and Pippin looked as if he were ready to be hit. 

'It's ok Pip, just keep you're mouth shut next time.' Susan offered, but Sam shot her a glance. 'I mean… what were you thinking?' 

'No time for that now, Strider's taken Frodo!' Megan said, and the six ran up the stairs, Sam leading the way, Pippin and Merry grabbing whatever they saw for defense, and the other three following close behind. When they burst into the room, Strider turned on them with his sword. When he saw who it was he sheathed it. 

'You have a stout heart young hobbits, but that will not help you now. You are no longer traveling with the Grey Wizard.' He said, and the three other hobbits came into the room. 'I was only told of two halflings, yet there are seven here. Who are you all, one by one.' he said, and Merry and Pippin introduced themselves, followed by Megan, Susan, and Colleen. 

'And now my sister and her friends need to go back.' Sam said when they were done. 'I don't want them to come, it's going to be dangerous.' 

'It would be more dangerous, Master Gamgee, to let them travel back alone. They will be safer where we are going.' Strider said, and Sam was about to object, but Frodo shook his head. 

'No Sam, he is right.' He said, and Sam fell quiet. 

'Now, we mustn't stay here, for they will be looking for you.' Strider said, and the hobbits went back into the common room, gathered their belongings, and went to the Inn across the street. All the hobbits except Frodo fell asleep quickly, and were only awoken when they heard the shrill cry of the Nazgul. They all jerked awake, and huddled together in the bed. 

'What are they?'

            'They were once men. Great kings of men, then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them with out question. They are the Nazgul; Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. They will never stop hunting you.' Strider explained, and they all gulped, or color drowned from their face; or in some people's cases, both. 

'We will leave in the morning, so get some rest.' Strider said, and they all fell asleep, uneasily. When they did wake up in the morning, Strider hurried them out of the Inn and out of Bree as quickly as possible. After a few hours of walking, Merry walked up to Frodo.

'How do we know this Strider guy can be trusted?' he said, and Frodo looked up at the tall man they were following. 

'I believe a servant of the Dark Lord would look fairer, but feel fouler.' 

'He's foul enough.' Merry remarked, and Colleen piped in from behind the group. 

'How do you think you'd be if you hadn't bathed for a few months?' She said, Megan shook her head. 

'Only a few months?' she asked skeptically. 

'But where is he leading us?' Sam asked, and Strider turned. 

'To Rivendell, Master Gamgee.' He said, and Sam smiled at the thought. 

'Rivendell… we're going to see the elves.' The group walked on, and after a few day's walk came upon the Midge-water marshes. This was not a happy trip, as they were constantly slapping bugs off of themselves. 

'What do they eat when they don't have a hobbit?' Merry asked as he slapped one off his face. Pippin fell after Sam tried to help him, landing face-first in the marsh. Susan cracked up laughing, but soon stopped when Colleen shoved her into the water. 

'Hey!' Susan said as she spit the dirty water out of her mouth.

'Don't laugh at Pippin, then!' Colleen proclaimed, watching Sam help Susan out of the water. Sam just shook his head and kept going. By the sixth night they reached the end of the Marshes, and climbed Weathertop. 

Everyone plopped down, exhausted, groaning about how their feet hurt. 

'We will camp here for the night.' Strider said, and took out five small swords. 'I must admit: I did not expect these many of you. Who should have the last one?' he asked, after throwing the four to the men. 'One of you young lasses might as well have one.'

The three girls glanced at each other, until Megan and Susan's eyes fell upon Colleen. She looked rather frantically at the two, and her voice came out as a squeak. 

'Me?' she asked, and Strider gave her the last one. She just looked down at it in her lap, looking as if she were scared to touch it. 'B-but-' 

'You'll do great!' Megan said and pats her on the back. Colleen wasn't reassured. As they rested, Frodo fell asleep, and the other hobbits, excluding Colleen, ran over to make a fire for some food. She, instead, looked sadly at her sword, and partially took it out of the sheath. She hoped to Valar she could use it. It was not long before Frodo woke up again, and ran over to the hobbits. 

'What are you doing?' he cried, and Merry looked up. 

'Tamaetos, sausages, and nice, crispy bacon.' 

'We've saved some for you, Mr. Frodo.' Sam said, and Frodo ran over, stomping it with his foot. 

'Put it out, you fools, put it out!' he said, and Pippin jumped back. 

'Well that's nice! There's ashes all over my tomatoes!' he said, and while he continued complaining they heard a shriek off in the distance. All of the hobbits looked over the ledge, and saw black riders coming through the misty night. While Frodo, Merry, Colleen, and Pippin ran up to the top of Weathertop, Sam hid Susan and Megan under a blanket. 

'Don't move.' He said, and joined the other four up top. 

The seemed to have to group while they waited for the black hoods to show themselves in the night. They did so all too soon. Sam stood in the lead, while Merry and Pippin were behind him, followed by Frodo, and finally Colleen. The wraiths drew their swords, and pointed them at the group, perfectly in time with each other. 

'Back you devils!' Sam cried, and attacked the first one, but was soon thrown into a stone pillar. It reached a hand out, and Merry and Pippin were immediately discarded to the sides. The wraith then turned his head towards Frodo, and Frodo tried to run, but dropped his sword, and as he backed up, he fell. Colleen just missed impaling him with her sword, and instead pointed her sword protectively in front of her. It did no use, though, she too was thrown to the side. 

Megan and Susan could hear the shouts of the battle going on above them, and when Frodo screamed in pain, Megan couldn't take it anymore, and she ran up to the top of the hill. She practically shoved Sam out of the way, and Susan went over to see if Sam was ok. Merry and Pippin looked on. Pippin glanced at Merry and got a very strange idea for the time. He took out both of Merry's legs, sending Merry down to the ground, and sure enough, Colleen rushed over to the fallen Merry. 

'Are you all right?' she said, and Merry glanced up to Pippin, who had a smug look on his face. 

'Yes, of coarse.' Merry said, and after Colleen had helped him up, he brushed himself off. 'What was that for?'

'You were looking a little left out.' Pippin remarked, and they went over to Frodo. 

'This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs Elvish medicine.' Strider said, and picked Frodo up. They gathered their things, and ran quickly down the hill. 

'But we're six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it!' Sam cried, and Strider shook his head. 

'Hang on, Frodo.' He whispered to himself, and Frodo's face twisted in more pain. 

'Gandalf!' Frodo cried, and Megan looked up at him worried. 

'It's ok, Frodo, come on, be all right, I know you can, fight it…' she said, and they hurried on through the woods. After a while they stopped, and Frodo was set carefully on the ground. 

'Look Frodo, it's Mr. Bilbo's trolls!' Sam said, trying any thing to calm him down, as Daisy held his hand. 'He's going cold!' Sam said, and Strider asked him to help find some athelas. While they did so, Pippin and Merry kept their torches ready. Frodo made another one of his painful sounds, and Colleen grimaced. She hated that. 

'Come along, Mr. Frodo!' she said, and joined the other two who were kneeling down next to him. 'Look at his eyes…' she said. They were a really pale blue, she felt like getting sick to her stomach. Susan hit her, and Colleen rubbed her shoulder. 

'Ow…'

'Now isn't the time to worry about his eyes!' she scolded, and Colleen looked down at him. 

'Sorry.' She said, and their heads turned at the sound of the galloping of horse hooves. 'Arwen's here…' she said, and got up, the other's following. Sam had returned by now, and Merry looked at the elf-maiden that had just gotten off her horse. 

'What is she?' 

'She's an elf…' Sam said, as she got off of her horse. Frodo's eye's opened in wonder, and as she spoke to him in Sindarin, the hobbit-lasses recited it in their heads; they had memorized it all. Strider picked up Frodo, and after a moment of talking with Arwen, she mounted her horse, and took off. 

'What are you doing, those wraiths are still out there!' Sam said, and Megan put her hand on his shoulder. 

'It's all right, Sam, she can do it.' she said, and Sam calmed down a bit. They watched Arwen go as far as the forest would allow, and when she was out of sight, Strider picked up his things. 

'Come along, everyone, it is still a long journey to our destination.' He said, and they all got up wearily. Now everyone was tired from walking, but they did as they were told, and started on their way. At this slower pace they made it to Rivendell in a week's time. 


	4. No More' They Say

**Thank you all for the reviews! Keep doing it, and we'll keep writin' this thing! **

**~Hoshiko, PM, ILH**

'No More' They Say

They arrived on October the thirteenth, and were greeted by elves. All the hobbits, especially Sam, wanted to know where Frodo was being treated. They were told where immediately, and found Frodo lying in a soft bed in a healing room. 

'Mr. Frodo…' Sam said, and ran next to his master. Megan was following soon after him, and sat down next to him. 

'Tell me he'll be ok…' Megan said, and Sam shook his head. 

'I hope so.' Sam said, and as the others looked on sadly, they could hear someone clear their throat. 

'He will be fine, thanks to the healing powers of Elrond.' The voice said, and everyone turned. It was Gandalf. 'Now, go and rest, all of you, you have had a long journey.' He smiled, and everyone nodded, and was led by elves to separate rooms. Megan and Sam stayed with Frodo. 

During the next few weeks, while Frodo healed, the hobbits enjoyed the hospitality of the elves. They often found themselves explaining hobbits, and their ways. Megan and Sam both stayed with Frodo for most of their time at Rivendell. One night, while Sam had finally gone to bed in his own room, Colleen and Susan found Megan still sitting there, asleep in her chair. 

'Megan?' Colleen asked, and she jolted awake. 

'What? Oh…' she yawned. 'What is it?' 

'You know he'll be fine, why don't go to sleep?' Susan said, and Megan shook her head. 

'How do you know he'll be fine?' she asked sharply, and Colleen exchanged glances. Had she forgotten about the movie? 

'But-'

'No, you don't.' she said, and Susan and Colleen sighed. 

'Right, well, try to sleep.' Colleen said, and she and Susan left. When they were out of Megan's hearing, Susan turned to Colleen. 

'How does she not remember that?' she asked, astonished. 

'I don't know… she's forgetting crucial parts of the movie and the book.' Colleen answered, and Susan shook her head.

'This is not cool.' 

'Not cool at all.' 

The hobbit did heal, eventually, and it happened at a point in time when Susan and Colleen finally were able to drag Megan out of the room. They were finally able to explore Rivendell, and it looked exactly as it had in the movies. 

'I wonder what Elrond looks like…' Megan said. 

'You know what Elrond looks like.' Colleen answered, and Megan shook her head.

'No, I mean here. He should look… younger, and wiser, don't you think?' 

'Maybe…'

'You haven't seen him?' 

'No, we haven't seen him yet, but we should at some point.' Susan answered and about two yards away from them, they could see Frodo walking with Sam. Megan practically hopped, and ran over to him, hugging him. 

'Frodo, you're all right!' she cried, and he hugged her back. When they let go, he received a hug from Susan and Colleen. 

'Are you three ok?' Frodo asked.

'We're fine, besides a few cuts.' Susan said, and Colleen nodded. 

'Yes, you gave us a bit of a fright, you know.' Colleen pointed out and smiled kindly at him. 

'There he is!' a voice called, and Merry and Pippin came rushing up to him. The three girls let them greet and hug him on their own, until Frodo saw Bilbo writing in his book. As he rushed over to the old hobbit, the three hobbit-lasses joined the others. 

'The Gaffer'll have a few things to say about this, won't he Daisy?' Sam asked, and Megan nodded. 

'He'll have more than a few, Sam.' she said, as Bilbo led Frodo to another part of Rivendell. 

The next day, while the Council of Elrond was going on, the hobbits, minus Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo waited in Bilbo's room. They had a bit of trouble trying to figure out what to do; they hadn't been told of the council, and the three hobbit-lasses seemed to forget about it totally. And Rivendell, though beautiful and enchanting, was quite boring after the first few weeks there. They had explored all there was to explore, and memorized every way into the kitchen. There was positively nothing to do, so they sat… and sat… and sat… 

'I miss Frodo…' 

'He's got to be here somewhere.' 

'But we can't leave, besides, Merry's here with you, anyway.' Merry looked up at the mention of his name, while Colleen turned a bright red. 

'Shut up.' 

'Why?' 

'Because if you do-' Colleen was cut off by someone walking through the door. It was Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, and Sam. They walked in, and Bilbo was given his bed while Gandalf sat in a chair, and Frodo next to Bilbo. 

'Well, where were you four?' Pippin asked, and Gandalf took out his pipe. 

'We, Master Took, were at a council.' He replied, and Merry nodded his head. 

'Oh really, now. And why weren't we invited?'

'Because it didn't concern us, Merry.' Colleen said, and he looked at her. 

'Indeed it did not! Neither did it concern Sam, but he had his own ways of sneaking into it.' Gandalf replied, and Merry and Pippin became rather indignant. They argued their point, as it has been stated in the Red Book, and only until everyone left did Colleen and the other hobbit-lasses speak with each other. 

'We must go!' Megan said, and Colleen looked at her oddly. 'What?'

'You're talking strangely.' 

'Am I?'

'Yeah.' 

'Sorry.' 

'But… what if we get shot, or hurt or something?' Susan interrupted and Colleen shook her head. 

'But we won't, Susan! A Mary-Sue never gets hurt. Just keep remembering that and we'll be fine.' She said, and Megan nodded. 

'Yeah, it'll be nothing. Walk a little bit, use mad-ass fighting skills, kick orc-but, it'll be awesome!' She nodded, and Susan shook her head. 

'What skills?'

'The ones we'll gain by asking an unsuspecting elf to help us.' Colleen said. 

'What unsuspecting elf?' 

'Um… I dunno, lets try to find one.' Megan offered, and Colleen smiled. 

'Yeah! But, who will ask?' 

'You.'

'Why me?'

'Because you're the one who can suck-up the best.'

'Is that a compliment?' 

'Not really…'

'Fine, I'll ask.' Colleen said, and left, Megan and Susan looking quite content with themselves. She held true to her word, and by overly-flattering a younger, yet very experienced elf, got them sword-lessons. They were allowed to borrow a sword each, all of them a great elven-make. Their lessons were held in one of the many clearings, away from the eyes of everyone, but were unfortunately always made to give the swords back. Their lessons continued for a month, and none except the elf, and the three hobbit-lasses. They slowly gained fighting skills, and were becoming rather good in the month they were given the lessons. 

'But you still have a good way to go.' The elf said the day before Elrond called all the hobbits to him. Again, things that are stated in the red-book took place, and after Elrond finally let Pippin go, Megan spoke up. 

'Hey, now, we're going along too!' she said, and Elrond shook his head. 

'No you will not. I have said nine will go, and nine I have chosen, which excludes you three.' He said, and Gandalf nodded. 

'Yes, besides, the wild is no place for three young hobbit-lasses. You would surely be killed, and I am positive certain peoples of this party would not want that to happen.' Gandalf said, and the sureness they had had of themselves drained. 

'But, we survived this far!' Colleen argued, but Gandalf and Elrond would not be moved. 

'But you do have a choice.' Elrond said after a moment. 'You may choose to stay in Rivendell, or return to your family with escorts of my house.' He said, and Susan shook her head. 

'I'd rather go home.' She said, and Elrond nodded. 

'Fair enough. You will leave the afternoon that the Fellowship leaves from Rivendell.' Elrond said, and nothing more was said. After everyone departed, the three girls pouted to themselves. 

'Damn it.' Colleen said when all had left. 'We would survive.' 

'I thought you said all Mary-sues were let to join?' Susan said, and Megan shook her head. 

'We're obviously not Mary-sues, then, are we?' she asked, and they fell silent. After a moment Colleen got an idea, and hopped up. 

'Why don't we follow them?' she asked, and the others looked at her. 

'Follow them again?'

'Sure, if we get far enough away from Rivendell, they won't turn back, or let us there to die, they'll have no other choice.' She explained, and Megan nodded. 

'Yeah, they won't!' she said, and Colleen smiled smugly with herself. 

'Nine my butt.' She said, and they left to their own room to make plans to leave. 

They decided that they would leave the night before, and wait behind some foliage for the group to pass, and when they were enough ahead, follow behind so they were just in sight. If all went well, and the elf never turned around, they would be safe and the others would have no choice but to keep them. 

They waited until the night before to get ready, and they hurried to do so before light came. In the privacy of Susan's room they got all their clothes, including vests, together, and packed extra food. 

'Come here, Megan.' Susan said, carrying a pair of scissors in her hand. 

'Why?' Megan asked suspiciously, and Susan shrugged. 

'Well, I've been thinking.'

'Uh-oh.' 

'Yeah, I know, scary, huh? Well, I've been thinking, elves have super-duper sight, right?'

'Yeah…'

'Well, we're obviously girls if we have long hair, but if they don't see the long hair, they won't take a second glance.' 

'I guess…' 

'Exactly!' Susan said triumphantly, 'and so I think we should cut our hair so we look like hobbit-guys!' she said, and Megan backed away. 

'Good idea, Susan!' Colleen said, but Megan shook her head. 

'Oh no, I like my hair, thank you very much!' she cried, but it did no use. Colleen jumped at her, and pinned her arms to side while Susan cut her long hair down to a Frodo-style. When she was done, Susan stepped back to look at her work. 

'Not bad.' She said, and Megan was given a mirror. Susan was right; it looked the way Frodo's was. She whimpered anyway. 

'Ok, now me, Susan, give me a… Merry!' she said, and Susan shrugged, doing so. It looked just like Merry's when she was done. 

'Coooooolllll!!!!!' Colleen said, and ran her fingers through it. 'You're good.' 

'Thanks! Now, do me!' Susan said, and gave the scissors to Colleen. 'I want a-' 

'I know what you want.' Colleen said, and started on a Sam cut for her. She was done quickly, and it looked the way it had when Susan was in their old world. 

'Yay!' she said when she looked in the mirror. 'I still like this cut.' 

'It's going to take forever to grow back…' Megan whined, and Colleen shrugged. 

'Oh well.' 

'You should know hobbit girls have a hard time growing their hair back, especially when it was cut this short!' she said, and Susan laughed. 

'Ok, now…' she looked out the window. 'Let's go.' She said, and they put their cloaks on, followed by their packs, and quietly walked out the door, down to the weapon's room. There hung the same swords that they had been training with for the last month. They took the belts and the sheaths, followed by the swords themselves, and sheathed them. They then closed the door quietly, and snuck out of Rivendell unnoticed by everyone. They found some full bushes to hide behind, and sat down, waiting for the group to walk by. It was early morning by now, and the day's first light started to show through the clouds in the sky. They waited five more hours for the Fellowship to pass them, Frodo a rather pale color. 

Elrohir knocked on the door to the young hobbit's room. They had been slowed down, and it was two days later than they had wanted He had been asked by his father to help them return to their home-land, and he was happy to help. When no one answered, he opened it slowly. There was no one there. 

'Ada!' he cried, and before he knew it, Elrond had come to him. 

'What is it, Elrohir?' he asked, and Elrohir pointed to the empty room. 

'Oh no…' Elrond said, and shook his head. 'They have followed the Fellowship.' 

'Should we send scouts?' Elrohir asked, but Elrond shook his head. 

'No. They will be too far away; it would be a waste. I hope only that they can survive their perils, for they are getting into more than I think they thought possible.' Elrond said, and the door to their room was closed quietly. 


	5. The Elf has SuperDuper Hearing, You Reta...

**Welcome, welcome! Would you  like a pipe? A chair, maybe? Or perhapse just a good chapter? Well… we can only give you one, cheers!**

**~Hoshiko, PM, ILH**

The Elf has Super-Duper Hearing, You Retard… 'And my feet hurt… and my arms hurt… and my ears hurt…' 

'Your ears?'

'I know mine hurt.' Susan said. Colleen had been doing this for hours. They had been walking… constantly… for two weeks. 

'TWO WEEKS!' Colleen cried, and instantly covered her mouth as the elf's head began to turn. 

'Hide!' Megan cried, and they ducked behind a bush. Legolas' head turned to tall, and searched the area, the rest of the Fellowship stopped. 

'Come on, turn around…' Susan whispered, and his head jerked to the right, eyes seeming to make contact with Susan's. They kept quiet for a few more minutes, and Legolas' head turned to the rest of the group, telling them to go on. 

'God… we've got to shut up.' Megan said as they stood from behind the bush. 

Night fell on the group, and the Fellowship stopped; though the girl's didn't. When they realized they had stopped, they ducked behind a bush, and Susan groaned. 

'We're too close, and I don't want to move…' she whined, and Colleen hit her in the stomach. 

'Shut up.'

'Give me a bit more room.' Megan said, elbowing Colleen. 

'Owww…' Colleen complained and shoved Susan over.

'Shhh… they'll hear u-' but she didn't get to finish her sentence, because something sharp poked her in the shoulder. 

'It would be wise, my young friends, to not do anything irrational.' A soft, yet stern voice said, and the girls froze. 'Stand.' They did so. 'Turn.' They obeyed again, hands held up near their heads. Legolas had his arrow pointed at Colleen's throat, but when he saw who it was, he lowered it. 

'P-please don't shoot us, Mr. Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, sir…' Colleen begged, and too their surprise he laughed. 

'So it was you three who have been following us.' He said, and they nodded slowly. His expression then changed, and he put his bow back over his shoulder. 'And I know for a fact you were forbidden to come. I believe Gandalf will want a word with you.' He said, and ushered them forward. He marched them back up the hill, and when they came up to the group, Legolas cleared his throat, all eyes fell upon them. 

'Estella?' Merry said jumping up. 

'Hi… Merry…' Colleen said, and gave him a small smile. He didn't smile back. 

'I was waiting for you three to show yourselves.' Gandalf said, a twinkle in his eyes. 

'You know, and you didn't stop them?' Pippin asked, astonished. 

'No I did not, Peregrin Took. You of all people should know if a hobbit makes their mind up they would not be stopped.' Gandalf said, and turned back to the hobbit-lasses. 'You have put yourselves in more danger then I believe you can imagine. For future reference, this was of your own doing.' He then smiled. 'And sit and eat, please.' They did so, and sat cautiously by the fire. 

'Gandalf, you cannot mean for them to come with us!' Gimli retorted, and Gandalf looked at him. 

'It is not my first choice, either, but we cannot have them go back by themselves, they would surely be killed.' Gandalf answered, and Boromir shook his head. 

'Gimli is right, Gandalf. They will die on our quest!' Boromir said, but Gandalf still shook his head.

'They have a better chance traveling with us than alone.' He answered, and the topic was discussed no more; Gandalf had made up his mind. 

Now the Fellowship, including the hobbit-girls kept their pace, and destination. They stopped the next day, and made camp. The hobbits threw themselves down onto the ground, and refused to move. 

The girls hadn't realized it, but they had been slowly forgetting things about their Old World for quiet some time. It was only when Susan asked what was going to happen next, did they realize it for the first time. 

'I-I can't remember…' Megan answered, and Colleen looked worried. 

'What can't you remember?'

'What happens next!'

'Are you sure Daisy?'

'Daisy? What's my other name?' 

'Uhhh… Ma…no… Mec… no… grrrr! I can't remember!' she said, and Colleen shook her head. 

'Neither can I…'

'Me either…'

'Guy's we're forgetting everything!'

'Why us?' 

'Cause we're just that weird!' Colleen cried, and they all made a whining sound to top it all off. They were ver distressed at this point, but tried to hide it, and while Boromir, Merry, and Pippin were sword fighting, Megan plopped herself onto the ground, followed by Colleen and Susan. Out of rights, they will now be referred to by their respective hobbit names. 

While they were sulking, Legolas looked out into the sky. Rose saw this, and looked at the sky with him. 

'And what do _your_ elf-eyes see?' She asked sarcastically as Estella watched Merry kick Boromir. 

'I know what my eyes see…' she said dreamily and Daisy cuffed her on the head again. 

'Stop looking at his ass.'

'But-but it's so beautiful!' Legolas glanced back at them with this remark, but just shook his head, and looked back at the sky. 

'What's that?' 

'Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud.'

'It's moving fast, against the wind.'

'Crebain, from Dunland!' 

'HIDE!' Aragorn cried, and everyone found a hiding place as the birds circled above them. When they were done, everyone came out. 

'The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras.' Gandalf said, and everyone looked up at it. After a moment Boromir pointed out that they should bring a faggot of wood each, so everyone did so. They then changed their course, and started up the mountain to the pass. 

Eventually the green grass was turning into white snow, and things were getting colder. Durring their treck up the hill, Frodo fell and when he reached for the ring, it wasn't there. Boromir, instead, picked it up. 

'It is strange that we must suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing…' 

'Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo.' Aragorn said, and Boromir did so, ruffling his hair. 

'Of coarse, I care not.' Boromir said, but it was obvious that he did care- a little too much. As he turned away, Rosie and Daisy could see Aragorn take his hand off his sword. 

Estella had been walking with Boromir, and when he caught back up with her, she looked up at him. That had been strange, and slightly scary to see. A man as tall and proud as Boromir had almost given into the power of the ring. What was keeping her, or the rest of them from doing the same? She looked at him again, an expression of anger and pain seemed to be on his face.

'Mr. Boromir…' she said, and he seemed to snap out of it. He looked down at her, and smiled kindly. 

'Yes?'

'You're from Gondor, aren't you?' she asked, feeling quiet awkward. It was strange having to look so far up to a person's face. 

'I am.'

'Is it a nice place?' she asked, and he laughed. 

'Why yes, my young lass, it is! The 'White City' they call it, with white and red towers taller than the tallest tree.' He said, dreamily, seeming to see it form in front of him. He continued describing it in full detail, and Estella's eyes opened in wonder as she pictured it in her mind. 

'It sounds extraordinary…' she said, and when he saw the expression on her face he smiled again.

'You might yet see it, some day, my young hobbit friend.' He said, and stared ahead in front of himself. 'How are your fighting skills?' he asked, and she looked at the sword on her belt. 

'They are… good for only practicing for a month.' She said, and he nodded his head. 

'You may need them, soon, what if I gave you some lessons?' he asked, and a smile cracked on her face. 

'Certainly,' the smile faded 'if you find me less of a burden than you might have… earlier…' she said, but he had no response for that, for there seemed to be a great deal of hurt in her voice. So started the friendship of Estella and Boromir, which grew while they journeyed on with their adventure. 

The calm winter turned worse as their journey kept going on. It soon started to snow very heavily, turning into a blizzard, and as the snow became increasingly deeper, every one received a hobbit except Gimli and Gandalf. Estella clung to the back of Boromir's cape, while he carried Merry and Pippin, and while they were walking through the snow, Legolas put Daisy and Rosie down, and ran to the front of the group, listening. 

'There is a fell voice on the air…' he said, and the mountain began to shake. 

'It's Saruman!' Gandalf said, and a boulder came crashing down, snow following after it, covering everyone. Legolas' head popped out first, and he dug his way back to the other hobbit-lasses, who's hands were the only things he could see. He dug them out, and sat them on top of the snow. Estella had lost grip on Boromir, and was buried under the snow. He dug her out from the side, and she clung onto him, cold, and shivering.

'If we cannot go over a mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria.' Gimli said, and Gandalf thought of the options, finally deciding on one thing. 

'Let the Ring-bearer decide.' Gandalf said, and Frodo looked around at the company. His eyes fixed on the rest of the hobbits, and he saw them suffering as much as he. Pippin and the hobbit-lasses looked the worse of them all. When he looked at Daisy, her eyes locked with his and seemed to say 'please Frodo, get us out of this torturing cold, and wind…' 

'We shall go through the mines.'  He announced. Surely they must be safer than this place. 

'So be it.' Gandalf said, though his face looked troubled with the decision. They then started their way back down, the mountain had defeated them. 


	6. I Thought MarySue's Never Get Hurt!

I Thought a Mary-Sue Never Got Hurt!

            The Fellowship walked along the path to the Mines of Moria, following a tall stone wall and small body of water. As the walked, Gimli was boasting something about the 'hospitality of the dwarves'; no one was really listening to him. After a while Gandalf interrupted Gimli's rant, as he had found the doors to Moria.

As he mumbled something in audible, Rose looked at the glowing figure on the stone cliff. 

'How does it open?' she asked, and Gandalf nodded. 

'It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter!' Gandalf answered, and Rose cocked an eyebrow. 

'What do you s'pose that means?' Merry asked, and Gandalf stepped back. 

'It's quite simple, really. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open.' Gandalf then chanted some sort of spell, and when that didn't work, he tried pushing on it. 

'Nothing's happening.' Pippin remarked, and Gandalf shot him a glance through his frustration. 

'I will knock on the doors with your head, Peregrin Took, but if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words.' Gandalf said and Daisy pat Pippin on the shoulder. 

'You just have really bad timing, Pip.' She said encouragingly, but Pippin still looked slightly hurt. As they fellowship waited Gandalf to open the doors, they separated and did different things in their own time. Boromir and Estella were sitting next to each other, talking about what they planned on doing when they returned home, and after a moment Boromir glanced at Gandalf. 

'Come along, Estella, I have a strange feeling we will be here a while.' Boromir said, and waved to Daisy and Rosie. 'We are about to train, would you like to join us?' he asked, and they nodded, leaving Sam to tend to Bill. 

'Certainly, I need all the practice I can get.' Rose said, and unsheathed her sword. 

'But we just fought a pack of wargs!' Daisy exclaimed and Rose shrugged. 

'Yeah, wargs. What about orcs? They actually have swords.' 

'She is right, wargs are very different from orcs.' Boromir interrupted and took out his sword. 'You have trained before; I would like to see the extent of your skills.' He answered, and Estella went first. Boromir went easily on her in the beginning, but began to press harder and harder until he saw she was tired. Daisy went next, then Rose, and when Rose was done, Frodo jumped up. 

'It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?' He asked, and Gandalf looked up at him. 

'Mellon,' he answered, and to everyone's surprise, the doors opened. Rose sheathed her sword, and walked up next to Sam, while Daisy was next to Frodo, and Estella Boromir. As they walked in, Gimli had a very smug look on his face. 

'Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!' He ranted, Legolas looking rather odd to each comment. Gandalf lit his staff, and the light revealed a mine-full of rotting orc and dwarf carcasses. 

'This is no mine…' Boromir said, looking around in disgust. 'It's a tomb.' Gimli ran to the nearest body while the others back away. 

'No! Noooo!  NOOOOOOO!' he cried, and Legolas looked at an arrow. 

'Goblins!' 

'We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!' he cried, unsheathing his sword again, and shielded Estella back. While he said this, a tenticle snaked its way around Frodo's leg, and took his feet out from under him. 

'Frodo!'

'Frodo! Help!'

'Strider!' Frodo cried as he was being pulled to the water. 'Help!' he said again, as the other hobbits  went to him, Sam madly slicing at the tentacle. More flew out and hit all the hobbits in their heads, throwing them back. 

'Get off him!'

'Aragorn!' 

'Frodo!' Merry called before Strider came, along with Boromir, and they started chopping off tentacles, eventually catching Frodo. 

'Into the mines!!!' Gandalf cried as Legolas shot the Watcher in the eye. 

'Legolas, into the cave!'

'Run!' They all ran into the cave, the Watcher pulling down the opening in front of them. After a moment, everything was quiet, and Gandalf lit his staff again. 

'We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.' Gandalf said, and his staff revealed a great cavern in front of them. 

'It's so big…' Rose said, and Boromir nodded. 

'Yes, and musty. I have never seen a Dwarven mine- it is grander than I believed I imagined.' He said and Gimli snorted. 

'I should think so.' He muttered, and no one spoke another word. 

During the third day, as they were walking up the stairs, Gandalf stopped, and announced that he had no memory of this place, and they stopped for him to think. They each took a seat, and the men pulled out their pipes. 

As they sat down, Daisy took a seat next to Frodo, and after a moment of silence, they turned to each other. 

'How are you doing?' She asked, and he looked down at his hands, then at her. 

'I'm doing all right.' He said, and she nodded. 

'Good…. Good…' There was some more silence. 'Frodo?'

'Hm?' he asked, he had his pipe in his mouth by now. 

'Stop lying to me.' Frodo's pipe practically fell out of his mouth. 

'What?' he asked, bewildered. 

'Don't lie to me. I know when you're hurt, or feel hurt. It's painful, isn't it? It hurts in some twisted way. You may fool the others, but Sam and myself aren't. We both know when you are not well… we pay that much attention.' She said, and he looked deeply into her eyes. In them he saw a girl who didn't look like she was past her tweens, years younger than what she really was. She was struggling with something too, too young to understand it. 

'You know me too well.' Was all that came out of his mouth, and she sighed. 

'Maybe I do…' she admitted, and stood. 'I definitely do.'

Rose had sat down next to Estella, and they were whispering quietly with each other. After a while, Sam shyly came over and sat next to Rose. When he sat she smiled, and turned to him instead. Estella didn't really mind- they hadn't been talking of anything important. She just went to her own thoughts as the two conversed. 

'Rose…' he asked, and she inclined her head. 'Why did you come?' the question sort of threw her off, and as she raised her eyebrows in surprise, she thought about the answer. 

'We… didn't want to be left behind…' she said, and he shook his head. 

'But you should have gone back home, it's safer there!' he said, and she crossed her arms over her chest. 'You even cut your beautiful hair!' he said, and moved a lock out of her face. She turned her head at the right time, and his hand caressed her face. 

'We wanted to make sure you'd be safe.' Rose answered, and he removed his hand from her face. 

'We were- are- going to get back home safely, you shouldn't have come. The Gaffer's going to have a lot to say right strait, and so is your father.' He said, and she shook he head. 

'Father wouldn't let me walk out of the door with out his knowledge of where I was going.' She answered, almost bitterly. He was surprised by her tone, and they sat in silence for a few more minutes. 

'I'm sorry… if I brought up a bad subject.' Sam appoligized, and she smiled at him. 

'No, never mind, it's just this place makes me…' she shivered as she tried to find the right word. 'Uneasy…'

'Yes, I know what you mean.' 

Estella glanced around the cavern they were in. It was so dark and stuffy- she felt like she needed breath. It was nothing like the hobbit-hole waiting for her at home. That one was nice and open, with a comfortable little hearth in her kitchen. Ah, yes, her kitchen- she needed a good cup of tea. 

She realized she had been day-dreaming when Rosie's arm bumped into hers, and she looked over at Merry. He was sitting across from Pippin, and was smoking his pipe. As she was looking at him, his eyes locked with hers, and she turned away quickly, turning a slight red. He seemed to have the same reaction, and at the same time they glanced back, quickly turning again. 

During this time, Frodo had gone up to Gandalf, and after they had been talking about something, Gandalf stood. 

'Oh… It's this way.' He said, and Merry jumped up. 

'He's remembered.' He said after he and Estella glanced away for the second time. 

'No, but the air smells less foul down here. If you're ever in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.' Gandalf said, and they started down the stairs. When they got to the bottom Gandalf lit his staff more, and revealed a grand hall of stone. 

'Behold, the dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf.' Gandalf said, and everyone, even Legolas, looked up in awe. 

'There's an eye-opener, ain't no mistake…' Sam said, and Estella closed Merry's mouth with her hand. 

'How'd they get all the way up there?' she asked, but no one answered her. Even Gimli didn't take the time to boast, he was too set in awe to do so. They soon got over it, though, and made their way through the hall. As they were walking Gimli turned his head to the side, and something caught his eye. He immediately started running towards the door, and Gandalf tried to stop him. 

'Gimli!' Gandalf said, but the dwarf could not be stopped. He ran into the room, and stopped short when he saw the tomb in front of him.

'No… oh, no. No!' he said, and slowly fell to his knees. The others came up behind him slowly as he wept, and Gandalf read the tomb. 

' "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It is as I had feared.' Gandalf said, and spotted a book lying on a corpse of a dwarf. He gave his hat and staff to Pippin, while Estella moved over to Pippin to see what was going on. As Gandalf read the book, Pippin looked around the room, and found an arrow sticking out of the body of a dwarf. Curiosity overtook him, and he twisted the arrow a bit, making the corpse fall down the hole. The loud bang made everyone turn, and as Estella watched the body go down the well, the bucket fell too. She tried to catch it, but couldn't and everything fell. 

The intensity in the room increased ten-fold, as everyone listened for a reaction from something. When nothing happened, Gandalf grabbed his hat and staff from Pippin. 

'Fool of a Took!' he said, figuring it was not Estella, 'throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!' he said, and Pippin seemed to be shot down by every word that fell upon Gandalf's lips. As he looked down in shame, Estella patted him on the shoulder. She was about to say something, when they could hear drumming noises in the deep. Everyone stopped, and it was only when Sam saw the blade of Frodo's sword, did everyone start to move. 

'Frodo!' he said, and Frodo unsheathed his sword. 

'Orcs!' Legolas said as Boromir went to look out to see what was happening. When two arrows nearly missed his head, he closed the door, and Aragorn went up to help him hold it. 

'They have a cave troll.' He said, and they barred the gates. 

'Get back, stay close to Gandalf!' Aragorn said, and the men and elf waited, while Orcs started cutting at the door. The hobbits unsheathed their swords, and tried to ready themselves for the attack. When the orcs finally did break through, they all ran out, screaming. 

No one was really thinking for the first part of the battle, they just fought, and stabbed for their lives. When things finally did start to set in, Rose looked around, and saw something that made her scream. The cave-troll was busting it's way through the door. It immediately made its way to Sam, and before she knew what she was doing, she jumped at the troll, and stabbed at its leg. It screamed in pain, and kicked with its foot, sending her into the wall. She was knocked slightly unconscious. 

One of the orcs found this rather inviting, and went at her with his sword. Before he could do anything to her, though, he found himself with a sliced neck. It had been delivered by Daisy, and Estella was making her way over slowly, killing orcs on the way. When she did finally make it over, Rose was starting to come-to again. More orcs found this as an opportunity, and soon they were trapped in the corner, with no where to go. If they had any chance not to fight before it had disappeared, and they found themselves trying their best to fight. 

Rose's vision finally cleared, and she slowly stood to her feet, shaking a slight bit. She stood next to Estella, just in time to see an orc come right at Estella's side. Rose hit it away, but as the orc's arms flailed at the sudden pain, it still managed to take a good slice at Estella. 

This happened about the time that Frodo was stabbed, and her attention was more at him than anything else. Everything seemed to stop, until Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll, and started stabbing it, giving Legolas the time to shoot it in the throat. It groaned, and fell dead, throwing Pippin off of it. Everyone now moved toward Frodo, who sat up when he was flipped over. Thankfully he was unhurt. They could hear more drums in the distance, and Gandalf motioned for them to stand. 

'We must hurry.' He said, and Estella staggered when she stood. Blood was seeping through her shirt, and when she put her hand on it, more went onto her hand. No one noticed, though, they were too busy making it for the Bridge. 


End file.
